1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to hand tools, and more particularly, to the operation and use of a hand tool configured to route wire through substantially inaccessible spaces such as behind dashboards or under the lining of a vehicle's interior.
2. Background
Traditionally, car audio installation technicians and enthusiasts struggle with routing the necessary cables to their appropriate destination when installing the many aftermarket components manufactured in the industry. This struggle may arise due to the relatively tight space constraints that one is to work within while installing or troubleshooting these components. At present, one of ordinary skill in the art must be immensely creative in fashioning a tool that would allow them to route a wire through a dashboard's many crevices, harnesses, and other obstacles. As such, there is a need in the art for a tool that would easily allow one to attach the needed cable at one end of a tool, use the tool to route over and under the various obstacles, and pull through the cable in order to readily connect it to the appropriate component.